How Chuck Has Inspired Nonnies
Dr. Tingle may have inspired one nonny to begin writing erotica in this particular niche. The rest of his effect on meme’s creativity has been displayed on meme itself. On Nov. 18, nonnies had fun with the Chuck Tingle Book Generator. This thread produced the titleSucked By Senator Shiba Inu, leading to Sen. Inu getting his own thread and his own mod icon in the next post. On Dec. 7, a nonny invited meme to “Title Chuck Tingle's Next Succulent Butt-Pounding Masterpiece.”This editor’s favorite suggestions included An Extra Hour Of Pounding In The Ball Pit By My Gay Velociraptor, Astride of ******Ranch Dressing*********, Shafted By The Amazon Logo, and Donald Trump's Orange Bag of Hair Made Me Gay. On Dec. 13, nonnies played a game in which “you make out a list of ten random characters, number it from 1 to 10, and then nonnies give you silly prompts, and you try desperately to make them make any kind of sense.” A nonny prompted, “Chuck Tingle writes a novel about 3, 7, and 10's butt. What is the title?” Three nonnies stepped up to the challenge. On Dec. 22, in the Tell Meme thread, a nonny confessed, Other than one killjoy, nonnies were delighted. The next day, meme’s small but passionate cohort of The Goblin Emperor fans had fun thinking up crossover titles like Judged in the Butt by Our Own Nohecharis, Pounded in the Butt by Our Own Most Esteemed Coworkers, Gangbanged in Our Butt by Our T-Rex Corazhas, Rectally Invaded by a Pneumatic Tube, and Pounded in the Butt by the Bridges I Built — for which one nonny wrote a ficlet. The thread also included vigorous discussion of “a Chuck Tingle version of a TGE/Imperial Radch crossover.” Nonnies figured that in such a book, “the Imperial Radch ships be having sex with the TGE airships.” On Jan. 7, a thread inviting nonnies to imagine “X Canon by Y Author” prompted one to muse, “I can't help but think that many of the books I read would be much more hilarious if written by Chuck Tingle instead.” At the suggestion of The Silmarillion, another nonny came up with Pounded in the Butt by my own Magical Gemstone — which a flatmemer mistook for a Steven Universe reference. This was unrelated to the comment in the next day’s “Crossovers” thread in which a nonny wished for Pounded In The Butt By My Own Silmarils. In the Jan. 20 thread about “sentient wizard book love,” nonnies played a game of making their own Tinglesque titles for their favorite fandoms. One even suggested meme put together “a Super Special Edition of BAD BANG.” Also on Jan. 20, this appeared in the WIP thread: The fic continued in subsequent comments. On Jan. 21, in the WIP thread, a nonny shared a snippet of a Weiss Kreuz/Tingle fusion. Also, there was an attempt at a Tingle kinkmeme in which nonnies were invited to write fic for their fandom/OTP Chuck-style, but only one nonny was game. On Feb. 2, in “Fic Research/Plot Unfucking,” nonny asked for advice on writing Tingle-style fic for a megafandom and asked, “Who should get pounded up the butt? What should they get pounded up the butt with?” The next day, in the thread titled “A.Hugo nomination for Chuck Tingle,” a nonny pasted snippets of Chuck/Hugo Award RPF in several comments. And on Feb. 5, in the “Drabbles” thread, a nonny wrote this: Author!nonny added, “Hey, if anyone wants to write Yoda's take on it, Pound or Pound Not, There Is No Try, they're welcome :D” It was revealed in that subthread that there was already a Force/Kylo Ren fic on AO3: POUNDED IN MY GAY SITH BUTT BY MY HANDSOME CALL TO THE LIGHT. Another nonny mentioned a Kylux-with-dinosaurs Tingle homage on AO3 titled RAPTOR DARK JEDI BUTTHOLE INVASION. On Feb. 19, in a thread in which nonnies were invited to imagine “X Canon” if it had been written by “Y Author,” a nonny suggested “Chuck Tingle's Pride and Prejudice,” which produced this sentence: “It is a truth universally acknowledged that a butt must be in want of a pounding.” Another nonny expanded upon this: “It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single butt in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a pounding. However little known the feelings or views of such a butt may be on its first entering a story, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding authors, that it is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their characters.” On Feb. 23, in the “Current Events” thread, a UK nonny discussing the looming potential Brexit said that their region of the country “would be royally Chuck Tingled without EU development funding,” marking the first spotted use of his name as a verb. On Mar. 3, in the section of the Tumblr thread discussing the latest Graceebooks antics and in response to an accusation of nonnies sending anonhate to Grace, a nonny replied, “Not anyone on the meme, but the meme itself. Bukkake'd into life by the power of a thousand hateboners, meme itself is sending messages - anon, for it has no name! Can anyone stop this grumpy menace?” Nonnies said this sounded like the premise of a Tingle book, possibly titledPounded in the Butt by Meme or Pounded in the Butt by the Corporeal Manifestation of a Thousand Hateboners. One nonny was inspired to fic: Other nonnies’ suggestions for a title included Boxed in the Butt by My Inbox and Stuffed In The Butt By My Self-Aware Stuffed Inbox. On Mar. 8, a nonny asked advice on making parody Tingle book covers for their fandom. Four days later, another nonny blamed meme “and its Chuck Tingle obsession” for the fact that “I kind of want to write an angsty Sam coda to 11.14 and call it BANGED IN THE CHEST CAVITY BY SATAN'S FIST.” And the day after that, this ficlet appared in a thread titled “Characters with canonically big penises”: On Mar. 17, the “Share 3-5 lines from something you’re working on” thread was graced with this effort: On Mar. 20, when (Unofficial) [Bang|Bad Bang V: Remixapalooza opened its archive, one of the entries turned out to be Gravity Falls badart titled “Pounded in the Butt by a Satanic Dorito.” On Apr. 29, a nonny suggested, The idea was revisited on May 7, but as of this writing no plans have yet come together. However, also on May 7, a nonny noted that mods didn't have a Tingle icon, which was a problem to be rectumfied. One nonny obliged. Category:Chuck Tingle